


Those Who Are Dead Are Not Dead (They're Just Living in My Head)

by warlockdetective



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wished that she could sacrifice herself, for then he'd be on his feet again. However, she knew that it was no use, for she was just a companion fairy, not a healing fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Are Dead Are Not Dead (They're Just Living in My Head)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been replaying "Ocarina of Time" lately, and I noticed something when you die: Navi never leaves you. She stays with you even after you die.  
> I also listened to a bit of Coldplay while writing this, hence the title.  
> Be honest.

She knew full well that she didn't have to stay with him, but she didn't know what else to do. The Great Deku Tree was dead, and there certainly wasn't a Kokiri that needed her.  
That was something she found interesting about him; he wasn't a Kokiri, but rather a Hylian. With that, he didn't really need her in the first place, but he never told her to leave after he learned the truth. Naturally, she stayed with him.  
But this time, he couldn't tell her to stay or go. In fact, he couldn't tell her anything.  
And she never felt more scared than she did then.  
She wished that she could sacrifice herself, for then he'd be on his feet again. However, she knew that it was no use, for she was just a companion fairy, not a healing fairy.  
"Maybe he's just unconscious, that's all," she hoped. "He'll just wake up in a few minutes, and everything will be fine." She knew that it was no use, though. It had been almost an hour, and he was still covered in bruises and blood.  
And so, for she didn't know what else to do or where to go, she hid in his hat like she always had and silently wept, for she knew that the Hero of Time would never wake from this slumber.


End file.
